


What They Taught Me

by clumsydolphin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsydolphin/pseuds/clumsydolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot of lessons each character teaches us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Taught Me

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This has been done, but I want to write what it all meant to me so I'm doing one anyways! I wonder if you sat and wrote out your own list what lessons you feel you learned from J.K. Rowling's Magical World?

_**What They Taught Me** _

**Sirius Black-** That those we love so much help keep us sane in the worst of times. That death doesn't have to be a scary thing.

**Regulus Black-** Don't be quick to judge a person, they aren't always who you think they are.

**Amelia Bones-** The law can be fair while still working.

**Lavender Brown-** Not to let a person use you when they don't really want to be with you.

**Cho Chang-** There comes a point when it's time to let go of grief and move on.

**Crabbe and Goyle-** Be careful who you take orders from and that muscle and brawn are much less powerful than a strong mind.

**Fleur Delacour Weasley-** Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and scars show bravery and that is beautiful.

**Cedric Diggory-** Just because somebody was loyal and hardworking enough to be sorted into Hufflepuff doesn't mean they don't have bravery enough to be in Gryffindor.

**Dumbledore-** I adored Dumbledore but in the end I learned from him to not automatically trust someone because they are good. Sometimes they still have ulterior motives even if it is for the greater good it might be bad for me. Good doesn't always mean good and there is a price to pay for everything.

**Dudley Dursley-** Once a bully doesn't always equal always a bully. Even a bully can grow up.

**Marietta Edgecombe-** There is always a tough price to pay when you betray friends.

**Nicolas Flamel-** Death is but the next great adventure not something to fear.

**Filius Flitwick-** Size doesn't always show power.

**Cornelius Fudge-** Closing your eyes and mind to problems doesn't mean they go away.

**Hermione Granger-** Where to start? Hermione shows education and intelligence are to be strived for and there is nothing wrong with wanting to learn. Also her very existence shows the ignorance of prejudice. She taught me in the books and movies that friends can be loyal and show unconditional love and family isn't always a blood link.

**Hagrid-** Beauty and intelligence can be found in the ugliest of creatures if you only look hard enough.

**Lee Jordan-** Quidditch and radio talk shows can be hilarious.

**Bellatrix Lestrange-** Sometimes a mind can be so broken it can't be fixed. Evil does exist in this world and not everyone has a conscience.

**Augusta Longbottom-** Even little old ladies can kick ass!

**Neville Longbottom-** Sometimes you have to stand up and fight back, even if you are the only person standing. Bravery and courage can be found in the least expected place.

**Luna Lovegood-** Probably my favorite female character in literature-sometimes being open minded is a good thing. Being different is interesting.

**Xeno Lovegood-** A father's love can equal a mother's love.

**Remus Lupin-** Get to know someone before judging them by their problems and that we need to stand up for civil rights.

**Draco Malfoy-** bad doesn't mean evil and ignorance can be overcome by paying attention to what is happening around you.

**Lucius Malfoy-** Blind faith and ignorance can only mean trouble.

**Minerva McGonagall-** Keep fighting for the good but stay fair.

**Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody-** Constant vigilance can keep you safe.

**Thestrals-** There can be beauty in something that looks different.

**Peter Pettigrew-** betraying your friends doesn't lead to anything good.

**Harry Potter-** Overcoming a difficult childhood is possible and we can find love if we remain open to it.

**James Potter-** Loyal friends and a wife and child you love make you strong. Being a git to someone can have lasting affects you don't see so be careful how you treat someone.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt-** Staying calm in the face of danger may be the only thing that saves you.

**Rita Skeeter-** Reporters can have bad intentions towards someone and use their power of print to hurt. Don't always believe what you read in the news.

**Horace Slughorn-** Not all Slytherin's are evil.

**Severus Snape-** Unrequited love can lead to bitterness so you have to learn to let go of something that hurts you. Also, bravery comes in many packages, not always prettily wrapped.

**Delores Umbridge-** A teacher has the ability to hurt young people, but those same young people have the power to fight back.

**Voldemort- I refuse him the title of Lord that he loves so much-** Closing one's mind and heart to love leads us on a path to all things negative. Good can overcome evil.

**Arthur Weasley-** Sometimes you can be a very good dad to not only your own kids but to others. Blood doesn't equal family because there are people you meet that are family of your heart. Also, an active imagination and inquisitive nature can be very good.

**Bill Weasley-** Being attacked doesn't mean you have to be a victim and you can choose to be a survivor instead. Maybe those two sound the same but to those of us who have been attacked ourselves we know there is a vast difference.

**Charlie Weasley-** Sometimes we have to leave something we love like a job chasing dragons to be with family when we are needed.

**Percy Weasley-** There is a severe price to pay for blind ambition. Be careful what you are willing to throw away on your road to power.

**Fred Weasley-** First of all I refuse to believe he's dead! Secondly, along with his twin he taught me that sometimes laughter can keep us going in the worst of times.

**George Weasley-** _he taught me that sometimes laughter can keep us going in the worst of times._ That even though you lose someone essential to your life you can move on even though there will always be that hole left behind. (No pun intended ;)

**Ron Weasley-** Loyalty, honesty, and that mistakes we make can be made right by going back where you belong.

**Ginny Weasley-** Boldness and power can exist in a kickass girl!

**Buckbeak-** Beauty and regalness aren't always in a pretty picture.

**Crookshanks-** Animals can be much better judges of character than humans so pay attention to what they are trying to show you.

**Dobby-** Freedom and love are worth dying for. I still cry for poor Dobby, I even named my dog after him!

**Fang-** Ugly can be cute lol.

**Fawkes-** Being loyal can sometimes be the only thing that saves you.

**Firenze-** Sometimes you have to do what you feel is right even if the cost is more than you can bear.

**Hedwig-** Pets are family too.

**Kreacher-** Bullying has consequences that can be terrible.

**Nagini- This snake taught me that Neville Longbottom is badass!**

**Peeves-** Everyone needs a good laugh sometimes.

**Narcissa Malfoy, Lily Potter, Molly Weasley-** These three very different women are really the reason good overcame evil. How? A mother's love is the most powerful force in the world. A mother will risk all for her child, a mother would die for her son, and a mother would kill for her daughter. A mother's love turned the tide of war in this series and as a mother myself; I know I would do for my sons what Lily, Narcissa, and Molly did for their children without blinking an eye.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: There are the lessons I took from the best literature written to date. I challenge you to write what you've learned because this isn't something you need to be a writer to do. Also remember, FRED ISN'T DEAD! Lol.


End file.
